


Trollstopia .....but with sub tribes

by cursegirl, Eevui23



Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Branch had been busy working on a project til his sister figure Poppy came ring like a made troll at ungodly hours of the morning.What could this crazy  Queen want?
Relationships: various
Series: TrollsTopia with sub generes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

*RING*

I was busy in bunker when I heard a ring of the bell from outside. Sighing I dropped my tools as I put my project aside. I can tell it's Poppy, no other troll needs to press a bell...more than ten times.

* RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING *

Stepping onto the lift, I frowned when I heard the murmurs the Snack Pack outside....this can't be good with them being here. As the hatch opened, I was bombarded with a glitter puff. She really needs to stop the glitter bombs. Wiping my face clean as I gave my sister figure a frown.  
"What do you want Poppy?" I heard the sighs of the Snack Pack, though Cooper seemed to chuckle. I knew this troll well enough now to know that he wasn't laughing at me but at the situation. I knew he had some sort of telly going on but not what, I will find it out someday that's for sure.

"BRANCH! My Bro! I need to run this past you. TROLLSTOPIA! Where all trolls of every tribe will live in peace and harmony! What do you think?" Poppy gave a smile brighter than usual as she gave me that hopeful puppy dog face. She knows I can resist it but she will always try. Sighing I gave her a straight face as I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Poppy, I know that you are saying this with the best intentions but you are thinking of asking something really big of trolls we don't even know. I mean you are talking about the merging or integration of cultures that have been so distant and radically developed for so many centuries. The differences will be so strikingly obvious but ...in saying that it isn't not doable. Plus you are asking them to move here, what was once pop village. A place that is so foreign to them. They don't know the dangers or area as well as us." Taking a breath Branch saw the disapproving gazes of the Snack Pack behind her. They obviously hadn't thought this far ahead but really, they need to wake up. Not everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows.

"Oh come on Branch! I mean look! I have already written letters to every leader of every tribe. Asking and inviting a delegate of every tribe to come and meet up with us. Once they are comfortable enough, I will pitch them Trollstopia! I just need you on board to help pull this off. So ....will you please help?! I need your handyman skills to set up a few things around the place and prepare the village for their arrival. " Poppy sounded so sure of herself. Branch was not happy when she had waved letters under his nose before raising them up for courier bugs to collect and deliver. He really was not impressed. This was the queen of his tribe and here she was making decisions before confronting her own tribe as a collective to make sure that they were all agreeable with this.

Branch was annoyed at first until he had a strike of brilliance. If this is what she was wanting to do, then he would do the same.

"Fine, if you want to invite them then do it. However if you want my help? I have two conditions. Agree now or I am not having any part of this." Branch smirked as he crossed his arms in triumph. Cooper let out a loud laugh as the Snack pack looked in shock. Poppy seemed uncertain and hesitant, however Branch was crucial to her plan for Trollstopia so she needed to agree to this.

"Ok Branch, I agree. No matter what the conditions are, I agree." Branch let out a little cheer as he clapped his hands. His smile speaking for his as if he had won a great battle.

"Good choice Queen Poppy. Condition 1, I get a 50/50 say in anything we do from now on for the future of Trollstopia, i.e parties, building, meetings and anything that concerns the welfare of Trolls and Trollstopia. Condition 2, I get to invite the subgenre tribes." Gasps were heard as Branch finished speaking. That was not at all what they were expecting, however Poppy looked ecstatic when the blue troll finished. A phone in his hand as he was already messaging the trolls he was in contact with the most.

Planning for the welcoming ceremony began.


	2. Incoming Tribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lookie lookie at this cookie, new incoming genres with a lil hip hop surprise :#

All pop trolls were gathered before a large podium that Branch had been building all week. He felt it more suitable than the large mushroom Poppy was wanting to use. This podium would also be used in the future for announcements and concerts as well so he pulled out all the stops for it. From lighting, speakers, screens and even trap doors. 

Poppy stood front and center with Branch, the once grey troll was wearing a loose white singlet over some nice khaki shorts for a change. A change from his usual attire with how his hair was also pulled back into a ponytail so it was out of the way. 

"Ok trolls, who is ready to meet the delegtes of our neighbouring tribes!" Cheers were heard as Poppy clapped her hands smiling at their tribe. The sound of hooves galloping closer, rang through the air. "Well, from the sounds of it our Country delegate is about to arrive."

A centaur like troll with teal hair and orange skin with a teal tail dressed in blue jeans had jumped up on to the stage. Poppy gave a gasp as she watched the troll give a 'Howdy'. The sheer energy this troll exuded had Poppy giddy as she blushed. Her voice was sweet to her ears, she had a real style with how she landed with a skid. 

"Waooh! According to your RSVP you must be.." Poppy tried to start, only to falter as a orange finger was pushed on the clipboard below her nose.

"Holly Darling of the Country Western tribe. Can I just say, Queen Poppy it is such a pleasure! It's my first real time meeting a real queen on account of my tribe bein' more of an oligarchy and less of a monarchy. Heheh but to each it's own I suppose. Just glad that the first one I get to meet is so sweet looking. " Holly compliments the young pop in front of her before whipping around to cup Branch's cheek. "Saaay your kind of cute as well." 

"Aaah sorry...I don't like physical contact..unless I know you better." Branch chuckled as he tried to shy away from the touch, ears and cheeks flushing purple. 

"All good sweetie, thanks for letting me know. Also SELFIE!" Holly wrapped her arm around Poppy's shoulders and she whipped out a camera. Snapping a picture as she placed a peck on the Queens cheek to surprise her. 

"OOh that's a good one, I'll send you a copy later. Let's party y'all." Holly walked off in the direction Branch guided her too. Right next to Cooper. Poppy's expression was still shocked and Branch was chuckling as her face . She snapped out of it quickly as a thumping from below the ground could be heard. 

"OOOh do you feel that? It sounds like the Techno Ambassador is about to drop a beat!" Poppy cheered as the grounded vibrated with a beat before a water geyser burst from the front of the stage. A purple mer troll with a neon green heart and illuminated arm sleeves stood proud on the pumping water. Hands in the air with their hair flailing around wildly. 

"EEEEyoooo What up trolls?" He pumped his arms as the neon flying jellyfish helped him to hover down to the podium.

"You must be Synth!?" Poppy explained happily til Synth lent down to her level.

"And you must be Poppy. It is soo MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEEEHHHHH! To meet you. Allow me to say hello the Techno Troll way...with a rave wave." His head started bobbing as he felt the beat come off the jelly fish next too him, Poppy giggling as she mimicked him. Synth's bright purple eyes were caught by the movement of blue from out the corner of his vision. Branch was nodding his head to the beat as he tapped his foot. Synth's ear fins twitched as he turned his head to look at him. He really was cute! Little scars barely visible but he stood proud with quite a charming smirk. ....YUP! Coming to pop village instead of Bliss Marina really was a good idea.

"Hahahah I love this! ..Does it ever stop?" Synth just chuckled at her, he had to pull that prank on her. It is a old Techno Troll prank they did, she really couldn't stop her head til she cupped it with her hands. He laughed as he shouted 'Sometimes!' before he sauntered off stage, chest puffed as he walked past the cute blue troll as he was guided to stand next to the Country delegate.

"Nice to meet you Synth. You have a really cool beat. Could you please go and stand next to Miss Holly Darling." Branch saw the cheeky wink that was thrown his way by the mer troll, his ear tips turning a light purple.

"Ok your delightful." Classical music started to play as Poppy ooohed in excitement. "OOOh do you hear that trolls? It sounds like the Classical delegate is about to arrive." Looking up Branch smiled as he saw a white rose bud like carriage that was being carried four flying notes descended. A poof was heard as a golden bodied troll with little wings and a pink hair style combed backwards into a little ponytail. He bowed as his tail boat flowed with the movement.

"Greetings. Dante Crescendo, Royal Composer. Please accept this anthem as a commemoration of our greeting." Branch's ears twitched as he listened to the tones of flying notes. The did harmonize pretty well. He chuckled as Dante gave a classical troll version of the 'stink eye' to Guy til he managed to get out the correct glitter fart note.

"Composer Dante, Maestro Trollzart often speaks highly of you. Please if you would wait beside the other delegates I will escort you to your quarters once all delegates have arrived." Branch bowed slightly, he had respect for the ingenuity the Classical trolls had when it came to composing.

"Why thank you. Branch I assume? Maestro Trollzart has spoken rather fondly of you as well. I look forward to hearing this electronic violin piece you have played for him some time soon." Dante gave a bow himself as he joined the other delegates.

"Hrmm...I don't see the ambassador for the Funk Tribe.." Poppy completely missed the conversation Branch had with the Classical Delegate as she was too busy looking around for other delegates. Cooper stepped up to Poppy at the mention of Funk tribe.

"Oh don't you worry Poppy. If there is one thing that I know about the tribe of my birth? It's that they know how make an entrance." At that moment a loud beat could be heard, it had everyone wanting to goove as the source drew nearer. A golden spaceship hovered in as it stopped above the stage. Many gasps were heard as a golden beam was projected down from the center. Slowly fading to reveal two trolls within it. A bright Orange and yellow funk troll with purple limbs, a golden feather boa and spectacles. Next to him was a almost exact replica of of Cooper, only with shorter dreads with golden neck dangle, and bands within his hair. A Gold star earring hanging from his laxed left ear. Cooper walked up to them both to give his look a like a hip check. 

"No WAY! Prince D, welcome! I wasn't expecting you here. And you must be- Lownote Jones! The Funk Tribe Delegate...but why are you here Prince D?" All three funk trolls were sharing a look before that chuckled.

"Ah hahah You got that right baby." Lownote lifted his glasses a bit to wink at the young queen. The ooh and ahhs that were heard from the crowd were simply from his voice alone.

"Good to see you again Queen Poppy. I was actually invited by Branch. I'm the Hip Hop Delegate, ya dig?" He chuckled himself as he hip checked his brother. Darnell walked away from the Queen of Pop and headed straight for Branch. 

"Oh ya, he did say something about others. Well welcome then." The Queen smiled.

"How's it going Baby B? Been a while. Thanks for the invite too, you know it is going to be awesome getting others into Hip Hop itself." Prince D went straight up and gave Branch a hug, to the shock of the pop tribe, the blue troll returned it with a bright smile.

"Always more than welcome Darnell. You said you needed to get out a bit more so I thought this was a good enough excuse." Branch chuckled as he fist bumped Cooper. Lownote not far behind the threw was unsure how to greet the smaller troll. Obviously he was close with the twin prince's but how was he meant to greet him? That was answered for him as a blue fist was raised to him.

"The name is Branch. Darnell and Cooper have told me a lot about you. I hope we get to know each other better in the future." Lownote smiled and fist bumped the blue hand held up to him. 

"You got that right baby. Lookin' forward to it." Winking, Lownote chuckled as he watched those blue ears flick. It was cute. He followed the way Cooper had guided his brother off to the side. Not seeing the almost glare of a certain Techno troll.

"So! That just leaves the ambassador of my good friend, Queen Barb." Branch was coughing into his fist 

"*Cough cough* Girlfriend *Cough Cough*" Poppy just side eyed the blue troll who whistled while looking around innocently.

"The Hard Rock Tribe. And her name iiis.." A loud guitar solo could be hear as lightning struck the right side of the stage.

"VAL THUNDERSHOCK!" Sliding on her knees before smashing her guitar in front of Poppy. Branch had to laugh, this rock troll was everything that he knew Poppy loves. Cute, energetic and somewhat mysterious kind of, but most of all CHAOTIC! He knew that something going to come of this day at least and he had front row seats to the mess.

"Val! Welcome. I am so glad you came." Poppy said as she spoke only for her smile to drop.

"Waoh waoh waoh wait...Glad I came? So what, rocker trolls don't follow through on their commitments?" Val sassed as she walked closer to the pop queen. Her eyes narrowing and she watched the Pop Queen try to gather her wits. Poppy's face flushing as she saw the little fangs appearing over Val's lower lips. Poppy had a thing for bad girls and fangs. Val figured this out by the flush on Poppy's cheeks as her smile spread across her darkened lips.

"What..n-no no no I ah um aa-absolutely expected you to be here." Val was finding this to be way to amusing.

"Oh ho ho Expected me to be here? So what, because Queen Poppy calls us we are expected to come running?" Branch may have found this all amusing watching Poppy lose control of her situation but this Val Thundershock was becoming a little much. So he stepped up.

"Hey Val was it? Look You may be a rebellious Rock Troll but here you are a guest. Let alone a guest of the girlfriend of your very own Queen Barb. So maybe instead of acting out to test the waters, why not show some manners and try to appreciate situation and sights you are surrounded by. Thanks." Branch finished as he stood before his sister figure with arms folded. The shocked expression on Val's face spoke wonders as she slowly composed her self.

"Huh, I guess not all you pop trolls are spineless after all. Props to you. What's your name blue boy?" Val crossed her arms as she smiled at this impressive troll. Smirking in triumph, Branch held out his hand that the rock troll respectfully shook.

"The names Branch. Next time you snark my sister figure, you best watch yourself." Branch gave her hand a firm squeeze before patting Poppy on the shoulder. Val nodded to her and Poppy smiled at them both in thanks. Branch guided the rocker over to sit with the other trolls. 

"Ok everytroll we are almost done here. Branch your turn bro." Branch stepped up, happy he could see some of his freinds real soon.

"OK as you all know Poppy needed my help for a few things. So my part of this agreement was to bring in some newer and fresher music. You have seen and met Prince Darnell, he represents Hip Hop. Now I would like to introduce you to the ones that I proudly call friends and family. " The sounds of shouts and honking was heard as a engine revved over the crowd gathered. A large bus like vehicle came crashing into the area as it skidded to a stop. The shouting becoming louder as the doors flew open and a ball of three trolls rolled out. Either other trolls following as they climbed down. Poppy was bouncing on her toes as she saw who it really was.

"Pop trolls, allow me to introduce to you the BOUNTY HUNTERS! These trolls are a small collective that represent their own tribes." Branch had jumped down and made his way to the brawling trio. His hair wrapping around and separating each of them. "Let me introduce The Reggaeton delegates Marimba, Tambora and Tresillo." He says as he places the blue troll before his mates. 

" Next we have the K-Pop delegates. Wani, Baby Bun. Kim Petit, Ari and Gomdori." He hi-fived Gomdori as he lowered the Blue haired Wani into her arms.He walked up and hugged the floating troll.

"This is Chaz, the representative of Smooth Jazz. Finally we have the yodelers known as Hickory and his older brother Dickory. Their music is both soothing and upbeat when needed." Branch received a hug from both the yodelers as they calmed down.

"Now that we have introduced them all too you, Poppy why don't you take the mic while I take all the delegates to where they will be staying for the next couple of nights." Branch received a nod from Poppy as his Queen announced to the rest of the Pop tribe their plans for the rest of the up coming days. 

Branch guided the delegates to a large tree which he had hollowed out long ago. The delegates were all given special keys with numbers on them. Branch handed a key to each delegate that he thought would suit each one. 

"All right you lot, you most likely want to put your gear away while we wait til supper so please, I hope you all get a chance to rest for a little bit before the sugar rush strikes Poppy again and ...yeah let us not even think on that that yet. All of you rest well, if you need me I will be through the door at the end of the hall down the end here." Branch said as he guided them down the corridor and showing them the stair cases to the larger rooms upstairs for the groups like the K-Pop tribes before he disappeared.

The delegates awed in surprise as they looked around their rooms while putting away all their gear that they had bought with them. Each room felt homely to the delegates, they were excited to begin the next day if this is what Branch had done for them. 


	3. No one needs a Ice Cream Buffet when you have a home cooked meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (translation)

Everyone had been prepared to have a bit of a sleeping the next day, after all they had all traveled a long way yesterday to get to Pop village and deserved a little rest before they started whatever activities poppy had planned.

This was thrown out the window when each of them was awoken at the crack of dawn by loud cheering and the rhythmic sound of a cowbell.

“GOOD MORNING AMBASSADORS”! Poppy Cheered loudly, Tresillo was the first one to peek out the window with a grumble, her voice was way to loud for this early in the morning.

The only one not to bothered by the rude awakening was Synth since he was usually up early but without his normal routine, he had back home even he had to admit he wanted to sleep more.

Wani was just about to slam the window open and throw something at the loud pink thing when a soft knocking on the door brought her and the girl’s attention to it.

“I started setting up breakfast downstairs if you’re awake enough” The girls grinned as they instantly recognized branch’s voice from the other side of the door.

“ok be down there in a few minutes” Gomdori called out already collecting her day clothes and rushing into the bathroom to shower before the other girls could blink.

  
  


(Damm it Gomdori)“고모도리”! Kim-petit called out as the bathroom door slammed shut and locked, luckily Gomdori did not take long before she came out of the bathroom wearing her usual yellow leotard and sat with a smug smile before brushing her hair as the other girls took turns to shower and dress.

They met up with everyone else in a large kitchen, it looked like originally the tables had been separate small table’s but it looked like Lownote, Tresillo and Synth had pushed them all together while a tantalizing smell came from a doorway leading to the actual kitchen, the table’s where being set by dickory and Dante while in the centre was enough mugs for all of them and a large pot of hot coffee as well as a Jug of water for non-coffee drinkers.

“oh hey! You’re the K-pop gang right”? Synth noticed them right away and waved energetically over to them. The girls smiled at the troll before walking over.

“I take it branch is the reason for that amazing smell in the kitchen”? Ari asked with a knowing smile as she sat herself down between Wani and Tambora who was already sat down with a mug of coffee, the two gave each other a nod. Clearly Tambora wasn’t properly awake yet.

“yea, he just asked us a bunch of questions and then went into the kitchen, but he won’t let any of us go in” Synth said from his seat next to Hickory who looked like he just rolled out of bed.

“Yea he’s like that, prefers to take care of others type” Tresillo laughed downing his mug of coffee like it was nothing before putting it down and letting out a relieved sigh.

“oh yes, you all know branch from before this right”? Dante asked sipping of a cup of tea branch had so graciously prepared for him earlier.

“Si, its actually a bit of a funny story” Marimba let out a small laugh.

“For you maybe” Chaz sighed but still smiling from where he floated next to Lownote.

“Care to tell your story”? Dante asked tilting his head in questioning, the bounty hunters glanced around each other before breaking into smiles and some small laughs.

“Sure but I think Hickory and Dickory should start first, after all they met him first and spent the most time with them” Chaz smirked at hickory who gave him a blank look in return.

“Ok so this is what happened.” Hickory started to tell the other ambassadors of how he and Dickory pretended to be a country troll and went along with Poppy and Branch most of the journey. When he reached the part of the story where they were using a raft to go down the river and get to the funk trolls, Chaz stepped in.

“That’s when I found them, I used the fact that the pop trolls had clearly never seen a jazz troll before to my advantage and hypnotised them with my music, they were so out of it that it was pretty easy to tie them up, would have taken them to barb if mister cowboy pants over there hadn’t jumped in.” Chaz let out a chuckle as Hickory frowned at the nickname before continuing his story.

  
  


“When I re-found Poppy she said they had some fight, I’m guessing that’s when he met you guys” Hickory motioned over to the Reggaeton trolls and the K-pop gang.

“Yep! We found him first, dragged him by his feet and tied him up in some of our best ribbon” Baby-bun giggled as she remembered, he had looked so cute all confused and caught like that.

“Then Tracy over there tried to swoop him and steal our capture” Wani let out a loud exaggerated sigh as she pointed over to the blue-green troll.

“Tresillo! Anyway we didn’t want to lose our music so we had a dance battle with the k-pop senoras” Tambora added in.

“That’s when we learned the pimpollo in there was actually a pretty good dancer, he was able to go from bouncy k-pop to our swaying, flowing Reggaeton with ease even though he’s never interacted with our music before” Marimba added glancing at the kitchens door way where her friend was working away in.

“He convinced us to go against barb and help him save all music and well I’m sure you know the rest” Kim-petit smiled sipping her water, the three ambassadors all had wide eyes at the stories form the bounty hunters, there was a lot more to the blue troll then they thought.

“Ok Breakfast is ready” all conversation was stopped when Branch came through using his hair to carry many different dishes and setting them down at the table before stopping. “Can I just also add that you are forgetting the part where, yes they pretended to be country trolls but...*Snort* hehe butt...wasn’t that you Dickory?” Dickory growled as he shot across the tables, Hickory laughing as he held his brother still. The table roared in laughter as they listened to the screams of ‘NEIN!’ come from Dickory as he tried to go at their host.

“Wait where’s Val”? Branch glanced around noticed the Rock troll wasn’t up yet.

“Guess she can eat later” He set aside the meal for Val so she could eat later before sitting down at the only seat left, between Tresillo and Chaz.

Ari felt her mouth watering as the small dishes in front of her, just like back home! A small bowl of rice, a small bowl of soup and two side dishes of meat and vegetables, it was the same for the other Girls with slight differences in flavors and preferred meat.

(I will eat well) “나는 잘 먹을 것이다)” All Five Girls said before starting to eat, they were happy branch remembered the kind of breakfast their tribe had.

The same reaction was coming from the Reggaeton trolls as they looked down at the plate of Bollos, also known as ‘sweet rolls’ with jam on-top they whispered their thanks to Branch who smiled at them.

“Buen apetito” Branch told them with a smile, the three mates smiled back at him feeling happy and respected that Branch remembered their custom back home, for Reggaeton Trolls you do not start eating until the host says ‘Beun apetito’ it was rude if you did.

All the delegates were humming in happiness as they dug into their delicious meals that their host had laid out before them. All were enjoying their lovely meals that is until a loud clanging could be heard coming down the hall.

“What’s up party trolls! Time to get up and ceeeelebrate good times come ON!” Poppy sang as she walked into the room. Putting her cowbell away in her hair as she smiled at the trolls until it slowly slipped into a frown…

“What..you guys are eating breakfast already? B-But I had a whole 99 ice cream buffet course planned out and everything! I -I -i .” Poppy was at a loss for words til Branch walked up to her with a plate of waffles coated in cream, pink ice cream, rainbow sprinkles and edible glitter with sprinklers lit on top. Her eyes turned to hearts as she took in the sight before her.

  
  


“OOOOH OK ..the buffet can wait. Thank you B!” Poppy ran up and gave her brother figure a hug and kiss on the cheek. Not missing the gasps of shock from a few of the visiting trolls. Some in jealousy for Poppy and others in jealousy for Branch. Poppy did notice this and was rather happy to see her brother was gathering a little admirers group. Taking her plate, she went and sat next to Holly who seemed a little to happy to have her sitting beside her.

The group finished their breakfast together as they all chatted about their hobbies and likes. Bonding as they were intrigued by their cultural differences.

“Waoh waoh waoh hold up...So your telling me..that all you Techno trolls are literally born in a cluster of nearly 50 or so eggs and it is basically a fight for the survival of the fittest? Damn that is some heavy stuff you Techno trolls have to bear, literally.” Lownote spoke as he was concentrated on his conversation with Synth. Most of the delegates, including Poppy were listening in as they took on the new knowledge. Most feeling pity and some seeing that as a part of nature.

“Yeah yo, I mean we are a pretty weak form as a hatchling so when we do break through for our first swim we always through a big party man. That is why a first birthday is so important to us Techno Tribe man.” Synth said with ease, he was content with how his life was so it is why he was so happy each day. His life was always filled and celebrated with love cause he was one of the lucky few.

Val had just walked into the room, dressed in her same gear from yesterday. Stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.

“*YAAAWN* Hey guysss….wait a minute...DID YOU ALL EAT WITHOUT ME?!?


	4. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Village tour time yo!

The delegates were escorted by Poppy and Branch on a tour around the village. Showing off their pride in their capabilities of structure. Poppy had highlighted on her tour the glitter spa which took Holly and the K-Pops interest.

The yoga classes took the interest of the reggaeton, funk and jazz trolls. Especially when they found out that Branch taught the advanced classes. Lownote and Synth made a mental note to ask him about that later while Chaz floated closer to Hickory, giving his 'Cowboy pants" a wiggly eyebrow gesture that had the tall yodeller sweating as he looked away with a nervous chuckle.

Branch had pointed out the local library, healer and marketplace before Poppy took the reins once more. Steering their attention to the main party factory which they were introduced to the head of the whole factory, Sky Toronto.

The delegates took notice of how stern the golden glitter troll was compared to other trolls they had met, it was almost refreshing.

“So, this is where all the trolls get their party supplies” Dante question as he watched all the machines working as well as the trolls that happily went about their business sometimes looking up and waving at the visitors.

“Yes, that’s why we work hard to make sure not only the factory, but the worker trolls are taken care of and going smooth”Sky answered before another troll came up with some sort of question for the gold Troll.

“This machinery is quite impressive” Synth whistled as he looked over the machines, they used a lot of technology back at techno reef so he always had appreciation and respect for anyone that could only create these sorts of engines and machines but also take great care of them.

“Hey baby B don’t you usually help with the check-ups on all these” Darnell asked his friend a little bit loudly, Branch tilted his head confused. He was sure he had already told him that.

“Yea I don’t mind helping Sky with the machinery, it’d be chaos if something stopped working at the factory, trust me I know” Branch told them shuddering at the memories, he didn’t notice he was getting more impressed looks from the ambassadors and knowing looks from his friends.

“Well Poppy and guests while I am honored to meet the ambassadors of the other tribes I am incredibly busy here so if you would excuse me”Sky brought their attention back to him as he signed about three contracts that trolls brought him.

“Of course, we apologize for taking your precious time it was an honor to meet you to”Dante said with a dignified bow, Sky gave him a nod before turning and walking away further into the factory followed by a few trolls asking him about products and other business stuff.

Next up was the critter center, Milton Moss had even arranged the healthier critters to be out for the ambassadors to see and play with.

“Well, aren’t you just cuter then a baby buffalo” Holly cooed over the little puffalo in front of her, the litter critter had never seen a troll like Holly before and so was sniffing her before letting out a happy “baaâ” and gently batting its head against her legs.

“AWWW” Holly squealed picking up the fluffy creature and hugging it happily.

“These are wicked cool” Baby Bun whispered as she held a Flopper Hopper in her arms and with Milton’s permission, started to feed it with a bottle.

“So, you even take care of underwater creatures”? Synth asked in wonder as he started into the small pool containing two glow jellies, Tresillo stood beside him watching the glowing pink creatures with fascination.

“Well of course, every creature deserved to be taken care of when their hurt, even if their a little dangerous” Milton told them before glancing at the cage that held a Grossum with a broken leg, this was where Val, Chaz, Tambora and Dickory stood watching the growling creature from a safe distance.

“Rock on little guy” Val smirked at the growling creature as the two had a stare down, eventually the grossum calmed down enough that when Val held her hand out, it sniffed her hand before giving it a little lick.

“Woah it likes you” Chaz whispered in amazement as Val carefully reached her hand inside and in a turn of events the Grossum was letting her pat it gently.

“Now whatever you do, don’t clap to hard, last time Biggie did that he was blinded for a day” Branch warned as Darnell, Hickory and Lownote were beside the bird cage filled with little clapper bugs, after branch had demonstrated how the bug light up when he clapped his hands that had started to in curiosity.

“Understood Branch” hickory sent branch a smile as he carefully and quietly clapped watching the bugs light up in response.

“Alright trolls! Its nearly time for supper and it should be all set up now” Poppy suddenly announced loudly startling a few of the critters getting frowns from both Branch and Milton as the purple troll went about calming the critters down.

“Queen Poppy I understand you’re excited but what have I told you about being loud around the critters” Milton sighed as he took the now panicking flopper hopper from Baby Bun and taking it back inside to calm down.

Branch followed not far behind carrying the cage of clapper hugs, Val took it upon herself to bring in the grossum cage since the little guy had calmed down from the loud queen thanks to Val, Synth,Tresillo and Marimba helped bring in the pool of glow jellies. Holly rounded up the Puffalo and brought it in to.

“Ah thank you, you’re welcome to come by and visit the critters anytime I’m here” Milton smiled at them before telling them where to put each critter and waving them goodbye as they left following poppy to this ˜supper” she had planned. Before leaving Branch had to pass on a note from Smidge to Milton. The Animal Carer gave a dreamy sigh as he melted at the letter in his hands when Branch walked away chuckling.

**Supper Time**

There was a grand table set, with room for all the delegates to be seated. The sub genres to the right and the main five to the left. Branch was busy laughing at a joke he and Hickory had been sharing before Val and the Reggae trio joined in. The laughter died down when they heard Poppy clearing her throat.

“Ok to start the grand supper I have planned for you all, a little touch of home here in Pop Village. For Dante we have a classic vanilla frost float. For Val a death by chocolate a la mode. For the lady of the country a cherry apple pie.” Poppy blushed at the smiles Holly and Val gave her as they both dug into their desserts.

“I should mention by the way that Poppy and I made these ourselves as we wanted this to have a very personal touch to our new friends” Poppy noticed Branch give her a wink as she gave him thumbs up in in return while her ears perked higher than usual.

“So for Lownote Jones and Prince D we have made a groovy milky way ice cream log. For Synth we have a seasalt and caramel brownie with chocolate syrup” Darnell and Lownote were both in awe, this was a delicacy back in Vibe City.

“Baby B you really outdid yourself, this looks even more amazing than your last one. Daamn man it tastes even better too” D moaned lowly as he enjoyed each bite. Lownote thoroughly enjoyed his own with a blissed-out expression.

“Baby this tops even my mama’s cooking. You are one talented lil man” Lownote winked at Branch, loving the reaction he got from the manlet of a pop troll.

“Your telling me, I love seasalt and this combination in amazing!”Synth hummed as he ate mouthful after mouthful.

“To the Reggaeton trolls we had a platter of churros that me and Branch have stuffed some with hot caramel sauce and even have three type of chocolate dip with them. Also Branch said your favourite snack was chilly mangos so I diced up some fresh mangos and powdered them in chilly powder Tresillo. I hope you all enjoy” Poppy smiled as she let the trio enjoy their meal.

“Gracias reina Poppy. It looks delicious” Tresillo gave her a content smile as his mates hummed in appreciation at the food.

“For my sisters in all ways that matter I have a Binsu platter with several fruit toppings for you all to choose from” Branch received a hug from each of the trope as they dug into their fruit and shaved ice dishes.

“Thank you namdongsaeng” The girls sang out together.

“For Hickory and Dickory we have Oma's apfelkuchen. I have used a recipe my father managed to save from our move, it was my great grandmothers recipe so I hope you gents like it” Smiling as the yodel brothers just nodded in appreciation before digging in, hums of appreciation could be heard.

“For you Chaz, I made your favourite Strawberry puffs. I hope you like them” Branch received a smile from the smooth jazz troll as he received a pat on the back with a happy smile.

As all the delegates were just about finishing with their supper, Synth looked up when he noticed some sparkles in the air. Branch noticed this too, he gave Poppy a rather disappointing look as he noticed delegates look up. The sub tribe delegates had spotted the source of the glitter and were not really that impressed as they covered themselves as best they could. The main tribe delegates were starting to walk around in the glitter as in rained from the sky. Branch did his best and failed to pull the funk trolls away from the glitter shower. None of the poor souls seeing the glittery butts it poofed out of.

“Glitter just rains from the sky here?”Dante smiled as he watched the glitter shimmer into his golden hands.

“I don’t know..what other explanation can there be?” Branch frowned as he shook his head with a scowl at his sister. Did she really just lie in front of the delegates? He really hoped that she would try and introduce them to their culture instead of just showing them that they can be like them.

**Music Montage**

“ _Are you ready for a good time?_

_`Cause that's how we like to roll_

_Yeah, we always find a reason to celebrate”_

Poppy had rolled out a red carpet as the delegates walked down the aisle as pop trolls came to see and meet the new types of genres they have never seen before.

Poppy noticed that a ruby glitter troll who is a known seducer in the pop tribe got a little too close to Holly Darling for her liking. Poppy spun in between the two and pulled her out of the way.

Holly spun onto a stage as she had a backing of country style dressed trolls stamping their feet behind her.

“ _Was born ready for a good time_

_And I'm already havin' a ball_

_I like the feelin' of this place”_

Holly took Poppy’s hand as she pulled her into a dance with her. Liking how they were in tune with one another. Holly threw the microphone into the air as the scene faded to Synth resting on a blue water lily. Darnell and Branch behind him on the turn tables.

“ _Yeah, yeah, all my people came ready for a party_

_Yeah we rave till the morning comes_

_We can show you how we do when we come through_

_How we movin' to the rhythm”_

Synth’s energy had the crowd going wild as he cast a smile to Prince D and Branch behind him as he noticed the smiles they shared were rather adorable to him. He spun to show off his glow to them both, he knew he had their attention, but he wanted to show off for them. The microphone flying out of his hand as it landed in Dante’s who flew high into the clouds.

“ _Oh, I didn't know that life_

_Could ever be this fu-uh-uh-uh-uh-un”_

The snack pack were playing on accompanying violins and trumpets to harmonize with Dante’s voice as he happily weaved between the trolls as he sung. The mic dropping from his limp hand, landing in Lownote’s open palm.

“ _Jubilation in the air_

_Raise your hair_

_Wave it left, wave it right_

_Can ya dig, outta sight_

_Oh, yeah”_

Branch danced beside Lownote as they hip checked each other, their hips swaying he he sang in his suave voice.

“ _When we're together_

_We find perfect harmony._

_스타_ _밝은_ _빛까지_ _힙합_ _의_ _모든_ _춤을_ _보자”_

_(hip Hip lets all dance till the stars shine bright)_

The K-pop gang jumped in to sing as Ari grabbed branch by the arm and pulled him in to join, they performed a little two steps sequence in a perfect flow with Branch easily matching step with them.

“ _Magical everything_

_Here we go to the sky_

_You and I will find a good time_

_Permite fluir, relajarse y balancearse con el latido de nuestros corazones”_

_(Lets flow, relax and sway with the beat of our hearts)_

Marimba and Tambora shook their hips as they danced next to Branch. Tresillo performing against Hickory in a little bit of foot work as they flipped past one another in mid air.

“ _Von den Gipfeln der Berge nach unten bringen wir unsere Leidenschaft für Musik auf Ihren Weg”_

_(From the peaks of the mountains to down below we bring our passion for music your way)_

Dickory yodeled his heart out as Chaz floated above him playing his saxophone.

“ _It's guaranteed_

_You, me, everybody_

_Magical everything_

_Here we go to the sky_

_You and I will find a good time”_

The delegates all gather together as they harmonised at the end of the song.

Much laughter and cheering was heard as they all celebrated an amazing performance of unity in that one moment. Most were rather parched by now though as Branch had noticed.

“Hey, who wants a cold drink back at the home tree”? Branch as hollered above the crowd. Many responses were shouts of agreement as the delegates and snackpack made their way back to tree.


	5. Pandemonium!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one!
> 
> so this is how we decided to handle this, we're gonna make this a series each book in the series is an episode from the TrollsTopia series, so this is book 1 which equals episode 1 TrollsTopia, The next book will be the second episode of Buddy system and Kick-off Party. so this is the end of this part so look forward to the next one, Thank you all for the love and support and have a good day or night.  
> -Cursegirl out!

Poppy had planned a little surprise for all the delegates, with the help of Sky Toronto and the glitter trolls they had all created a glitter version of a wintery wonderland. While she waited for the delegates outside their temporary tree house, she could be seen whispering to all the Snackpack about a cupcake or something rather. Most of the Pop tribe knew this was a sign of 50 / 50 outcome. They were used to their Queen's over zealous ways and how that operated so this was something they learnt to ignore and ride out out whatever comes of it. They knew their own ambassador Branch would fix whatever came of it just as he did in the past.

"Woah what is that?" Synth pointed out the window while sipping on a cup of berry juice with wide eyes, This got everyone’s attention to outside, some with wide eyed wonder and some with grimaces, one of those that grimaced was Branch.

"Lets go lets go!" Holly ran out of the tree house with a holler of laughter, as she was followed by the other ambassadors. Branch frowned shaking his head noticing Hickory next to him.

"She's not serious, is she? Oh those poor glitter trolls" Hickory Sighed in sorrow before pulling on some cowboy boots and stepping outside with the others. Dickory winced as watched some slip away into the bushes looking rather tuckered out.

"Nein...this is just not right laddy. You gotta talk to her about this." Dickory followed his brother out the door as he was smacked in the face with a glitter ball. Thanks to Wani.

"Yo Baby B! Come out here! Lownote and I wanna show you something!" Darnell bellowed futher across the field. Branch gave a final sigh before he steped out the door, a smile on his face as he did enjoythe sight of the delegates spending time together as they played in the glitter.

Dante chasing Synth in the air as he threw balls at him, Holly sliding over all the mounds of glittter. The Reggaeton trio verses the K-Pop verses the yodeling brothers as they faced off agaisnt each other in a all out glitter bomb war. Chaz off to the side keeping an obvious score on a chalk board he had brough out. Each hit was one point to the thrower. Branch chuckled at all their antics as he made his way to Lownote and Darnell, Val standing off to the side as she stared up at what they made with an impressed look.

"Waoh...you guys made this? That's really impressive..an-and is that me?" Branch said as he starred at the glitter statue of Lownote playing his bass, Prince D with his headphones on and Branch with his electric guitar. He could only guess that D had told Lownote about his past time activity for them to have made that together.

"Yup! You like it B? Lownote thought of it though so I can't take that credit." Darnell smiled over Branch's shoulder while Lownote fist bumped him.

"You like it baby?" Lownote's voice made Branch's ear twitch as he cough into his from the attention while thrying to hide his deep purple cheeks as they blushed.

"Aaaah yeah, actually i -i really do. Thank you. Both of you." Branch gave them a genuine smile as he felt D place his arm around his shoulder while Lownote stood closer to him. Branch was thankeful for them respecting his personal s-pace but also glad that they genuinely wanted to be near him. Synth was smiling as he was walking to the trio with Dante. He wanted to see why the two funk trolls were getting so close to the pop ambassador...I mean it's not like he though he was cute or anything but...you know maybe he did.

"Blegh! Get a room you three. Honestly I can feel that building tension from over her you-" Val rudely interrupted by a glitter ball to the face, her mouth open and all as the glitter cleared. You could see her mouth wide open as glitter fell from you pink glitter plastered face and tongue. Her eyebrow started to tic as she bowed her head forward, face shadowed by her fringe. Gasps were heard from the Snack Pack as they watched the event unfold.

"Did you seriously just throw that at me? Did you not expect me to get mad revenge?" Val whipped her head up as she said that, her smile pure evil as she scooped up a ball in each hand while roaring in attack. Giving Chase to Branch as he actually chuckled running away in laughter. The hunt was on as Branch ducked behind the nearest target in his path, Hickory. The country yodel troll was whacked in the face with the glitter. Ooohs and laughter were heard from all as Hickory retaliated, thus starting an all-out glitter ball war between subgenres and main genres. Nothing but laughter and shout of defeat were heard for nearly an hour as they exhausted themselves. Val getting the final throw in as she got her original target in the end, Branch. Both trolls giggling in exhausted fits of laughter as they fall backwards next to each other completely covered head to toe in it.

Cooper bent over Poppy's shoulder as he went to whisper to her." Hey Poppy, you think now is a good time to bring up the CupCake?"

"You know it Cooper!" Poppy pulled out her latest scrap book from her hair as she smiled at her friends before sliding down the glitter mountain.

"Excuse me umm excuse me friends! There's something I would like to talk to you about if you all don't mind." All delegates, despite how tired they were, wandered lethargically to be closer to the Queen of Pop.

"I just wanted to know, how was your time here? In Pop Village that is?" Smiling that smile that won over her girlfriend, Poppy hugged the book to her chest.

"It's been amazin Queenie." Lownote said as he raised his glasses at Poppy when he sat right behind a tuckered-out Branch. Said troll who just sat exactly where he fell next to Val.

"It's been mind blowing!" Exclaimed Synth as he lay on his bellow next to Branch.

"Marvelous" Hummed Dante.

"Woohooo!" Holly's usual enthusiasm showing as she felt her heart flutter as Poppy's cute smile.

"You know we have nothing like this back home at the tribe." Tresillo spoke with both Marimba and Tambora nodding behind him.

"I will say, it is quite a change from the norm for us but it has been run fraulien." Dickory spoke and Hickory nodded his head that was relaxing in Chaz's lap with the jazz trolls fingers combing through his hair.

"Yeah, this place has so much energy. It is so fun." Baby Bun spoke up as most of the gang were nodding off behind her.

"Yes, I will admit that it is a bit livelier than what I am used too but there are things that I did enjoy more like the yoga classes me and Branch went too." Chaz chuckled as he remembered catching Prince D and Lownote 'failing' a few moves in order to have Branch, their instructor for the class, show them and place them in position correctly with guidance from his hands.

"Meh." The good vibe in the area shut down instantly.

"*gasp* Val! What did you just say?" Poppy was shocked.

"I said *Val pulls out her guitar and plays a small guitar solo* MEEEEEEEH!" Leaning back into the glitter mound behind her with a disinterested look.

"What but Val, what about the icecream and the glitter? The sky glittered remember?" Branch sat up as he watched Poppy try and fail to save the vibe of the moment.

"I mean yeah it is cool that I got to bond with the Grossum and have this cool as Glitter Bomb fight but it is nothing like back home. In my tribe we rock and rebel, nothing around here just screams rock to me you know?" Val looked around like she had had enough of the situation however Branch spoke to her.

"Ya but Val, the whole reason for you to come here well all you ambassadors that is. Was to try something new, learn something about us and vice versa. We learnt about all the others and our cultural differences. What did you think of that?" Branch, ever the voice of reason as he gazed at Val. The pressure of the question making Val sweat as she wanted to keep up her tough rocker image but wanted to answer the blue troll.

"Ahhhhh anyway.. i'm bored now. I'm gonna go and crash. THERE WILL BE NO ENCORE!" Val said as she spun around while throwing smoke bombs onto the ground either side of her. Fireworks lighting up the archway above her spelling out 'NO ENCORE'.

“NO! Val Wait”! Poppy called out in vain as the rocker had already left, Branch let out a sigh standing up and going over to her, overhearing the conversation she was having with the snackpack.

“I-I don’t understand, so we didn’t give Val the CupCake”? Biggie asked with a frown as they crowded around the dejected poppy.

“No we did…I just forgot that some trolls prefer brownies” Poppy sighed hugging her scrapbook with a sad sigh.

“But poppy the other ambassadors, are you still going to tell them about TrollsTopia”? Suki asked glancing at the other ambassadors that were either back to playing with the glitter or just resting after that huge glitter ball fight.

“Not without the Hard Rock Trolls. The whole point of TrollsTopia is to bring all the Tribes together” Poppy told her stubbornly.

“Poppy you don’t know Val is against the TrollsTopia idea yet, just because she said it wasn’t like her tribe doesn’t mean she wouldn’t agree to your idea” Branch tried to add in before getting interrupted.

“But didn’t you hear her?! She said ‘Meh’ as in ‘this place is boring and no way I’d want to move here and bring all my friends’ we have to show her a really good time that makes her go ‘wow I love it here”! Poppy made a happy little felt Val in the scrapbook jump around for Joy while Branch rolled his eyes.

“Look lets just sleep on it and tomorrow we’ll talk to all of them including Val about the project but no crazy plans until then, Remember I have 50% say in what goes on with this” Branch narrowed his eyes at them until they all nodded, Branch stared at them a bit longer to see if they would say anything before slowly turning and walking back to the group.

“Ok guys, there’s only one thing to do, if Val says we gotta rock to show her a good time, then by all that’s trolly, we’re gonna rock” Poppy told them once Branch was far enough away.

“Uh Poppy didn’t Branch just say not to do anything like that until after we talk to Val tomorrow”? Cooper asked confused, don’t get him wrong he loved poppy, she was his best friend. But even he knew that some of her plans went wonky, especially plans that go against what Branch said.

“Branch just doesn’t understand how important this is, it’ll be fine Cooper, we’ll show Val a rocking good time and she’ll have to say yes to TrollsTopia then Branch will have to thank us.” Poppy waved off Coopers concerns before huddling them all up to talk about the plan.

After helping everyone clean the glitter off them, The ambassadors got ready and head off to bed excited for what tomorrow could bring. Branch got himself ready for bed in a small room at the tree’s house where he could monitor the outside cameras and sensors or any danger.

Branch let himself fall asleep thinking about how to approach the TrollsTopia subject with the ambassadors. A shuffle made him glance into the hallway that lead up to the ambassadors he stared out the hallway for a full minute listening and watching for any movement before going back in his room and shrugging his shoulders heading back to bed.

Smidge nearly let out a sigh of relief but kept it in knowing Branch’s ears would hear it easily, instead she let herself down from the ceiling slowly and carefully before gently climbing up the stairs keeping an ear out for creaks or movement.

Once up the stairs Smidge glanced around the tree house looking at each door, luckily Branch was considerate enough to put labels on each door saying which trolls slept there so it didn’t take her long to find Val’s room, sneaking in Smidge found it was warm, probably due to the heater to make it feel as warm as Volcano rock city. Val was laid out on a nearby couch snoring away.

Smidge quietly ran over to a nearby window and opened it up, down on the ground Biggie and Poppy were waiting, Smidge easily lifted them up to the window with her hair.

“Good job smidge” Poppy whispered before tip toeing over to Val, Poppy carefully and slowly used her hair to wrap around Val without waking her. With this Smidge carefully used her hair to go back out the window followed by Biggie, then the two used their hair to make a staircase so Poppy could easily walk down without using her hair or waking Val.

“Step two guys, rock on” Poppy whispered in glee before they took Val to the near by Podium, the same one Branch fitted for when they welcomed the tribe, setting Val down on a couch brought from Suki's and happy to see Val still snoring away they rushed to get changed and get their rock instruments ready. The entire Snackpack except Cooper was also wearing Rock outfits and ready to play Rocker Trolls.

“ok let’s do this” Poppy said taking a deep breath and bring her hand down across the guitar sending out a loud guitar riff that instantly woke Val up.

“Huh! What…what was that”! Val woke up when the couch was blown away from the guitar riff leaving her on the ground, she opened her eyes to a confusing scene in front of her.

“Sorry about the volume Val, guess we’re just being reckless” Poppy smirked as the smoke cleared showing off her and the snack pack in rock outfits, oh Val didn’t buy this for a second.

“So, what, You glitter puffs want me to think you’re rockers now”? Val asked sitting up with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh, we’ll surprise you, suure during the day, we might play it cute and sweet” Poppy said in a sarcastic tone before guy suddenly interjected walking up to them.

“Yeeahh! Some might say we’re even as cute as a new born puppy opening its eyes for the first time” Guy added on making a big show with his ‘rock troll’ voice and laugh.

“That’s to much guy, dial it back” Poppy told him holding up her hand to stop him from going any further.

“Message received” Guy announced holding up his hands in a rocker pose and walking back to his spot behind the twins and laughing again, Val had to hold back her own laugh at the show how obvious they were being.

“Point is when the sun goes down, the rebel in us cuts loose.” Poppy announced before playing the guitar as she turned and slid on her knees towards Val.

“Really? You guys like being wild and breakin rules”? Val asked as poppy stared at her, a quick glance showed Val that Branch was no where to be seen and he seemed like the type to obey the rules and even make them, so if these Pop trolls were doing something he wasn’t apart of or wouldn’t do then maybe…

“Alright Popsqueak” Val said with a smirk, she had overheard Barb talk about Poppy the ‘Popsqueak’ before and by how Poppy blushed it was a obvious pet name between the two.

“If you rock so hard, lets see you keep up with this” Val grinned in a challenge bringing her guitar with her hair and started to play.

**Music Battle**

_“Yeah, I came to rock_

_I got the fire_

_Ragin' inside me and it's burnin' strong”_

Val started to sing as Rock music started blaring from the speaker’s lightning filling the area with each cord from the guitar.

_“Ow! I never stop_

_I'm a live wire_

_Yeah, I can rock until the morning comes, ow!”_

Poppy sang back with the same amount of energy as Val, lightning striking back at Val with each cord and beat.

_“I live for the pandemonium,_

_Loud, rough, raw”_

The snackpack appeared behind Val singing the last three words along with her as Red lightning gathered up and struck out at Poppy ever time Val strummed her fingers across the guitar strings.

_“I'm not just sweet and harmonious,_

_I rock hard!”_

Poppy took the hit before striking back just as hard when her friends back her up shooting out her own blue lightning at Val.

This started a guitar solo battle between the two, Red and Blue lightning clashing between the two as the music kept going, behind them the snackpack blared their own instruments, the twins with the accordion, Smidge on drums, Suki with her DJ set, Biggie and Dinkles on the keyboard, Guy Diamond playing guitar and then Tiny diamond stood up from guy’s hair with his own guitar playing.

It was all going well until as the song came to an end Val ran forward lifting her guitar and smashing it to the ground, following suit Poppy smashed her own butterfly shape guitar and the rest of the snack pack followed.

“lo que en los trolls es todo ese ruido” Marimba sat up with a yawn as loud music playing outside woke her up with a groan, who in trolls name would be playing music right now?!. With a groan she squirmed her way out of the cuddle pile she and her two mates were sleeping in and went over to the window.

“What the…”it took her a moment to understand what her eyes was seeing, a music battle between Poppy and her friends dressed as…were they dressed up as rock trolls? Verses Val on her own, she was ready to turn back and get her ear plugs when she noticed they had started smashing up their instruments and the podium around them. What a waste of architecture!

What scared her most was noticing the twins were hacking at a tree, a tree right outside the windows of not only her room but Chaz, Synth and the K-pop gang’s rooms.

“¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!” Marimba shook her groggy mates awake before grabbing their hands and running down the hallway shouting in her native language for everyone to wake up.

“Marimba what’s wrong”?! Branch met her in the hallway after hearing her shout.

“Its Poppy! The twins! Tree”! Marimba shouted as the other ambassadors crowded behind her worried and confused before a sudden crash had them all rushing outside.

Outside they found Poppy staring at the tree house in horror before seeing them all outside and sighing with relief.

“What..what’s going on out here?” Synth asked glancing around and up at where the tree landed with confusing before paling as he saw on of the branches of the knocked over tree had crashed right through his window and judging from the water pouring out, right into his fish bowl! Where he had been sleeping!

“Oh, my goodness.” Holly gasped at the sight before her, trolls could have gotten hurt what was Poppy thinking!

“I don’t know, I woke up to Marimba shouting” Dante mumbled to Lownote as they took in the damage.

“Thanks for waking us Marimba otherwise we could have been hit by a tree” Gomdori wished thanks to the Reggaeton troll with a pale face. Her or her sisters could have been in that room fast asleep when that tree hit if it wasn’t for her.

“POPPY”! Everyone turned to see a furious Branch storming up to the queen.

“What. Happened!” Branch crossed his arms keeping himself from screaming, not only could a troll have gotten hurt but now a few of the rooms were damaged and not only that but the state of the Poduim! He worked hard on that!.

“I am so so so sorry, things just got a little out of hand.” Poppy held her hands together in serious apology.

“Yea you think”?! Branch stated motioning around to the mess as Poppy turned her attention to the ambassadors.

“But I swear! We’re not really that aggressive. We were just pretending to be rockers and—” Poppy started to say and Branch felt himself pale, there was only one reason he could think she would do that and its about to backfire.

“PRETENDING!?” Val stood on top of some rubble with a glare and her arms crossed.

“I knew it! This was just a big show to fake me out! Make me look like some fool”! Val hissed crossing her arms, as long as she kept glaring it wouldn’t show how hurt she was.

“oh no..”Branch muttered, why, just why couldn’t she have listened to him! By the looks on the other ambassadors they weren’t really impressed with Poppy either.

“No,Val that’s not true I mean yes, we’ve been trying to make a good impression but I wouldn’t call it putting on a show.” Poppy tried to calm the situation but Branch knew this was only going to get worse.

“Yeah!, we have been calling it ‘giving you a cupcake’ and we’ve been doing it to everybody” Cooper announced loudly from his spot getting shocked gasp’s from everyone.

“Everybody”?! Dante gasped in horror as they all started at Poppy with horror.

“no no no! that’s not it. I mean, yes, we call it that but—” Poppy tried again to explain.

“Oi! Don’t say ‘we’! For we know Branch long enough to know there is no way he was apart of this, take responsibility for your own actions, your actions are yours not everyone's.” Wani stepped forward with a frown on her face. So far Wani couldn’t find a single thing about these pop trolls to respect except Branch, at least he was honest with them.

“Whatever, I’m packing my bags man, Val is out” Val gave another glare before hopping down from the rubble throwing down more smoke bombs that went off with littler fireworks going off, a second after the first two another bigger one went off spelling out ‘LATER’

“Yes, it appears its time we all packed our bags” Dante added before waving his conductors baton and flying away giving Poppy a stare over his shoulder as his flying notes playing music behind him.

“uh-huh”! Holly huffed making Poppy’s heart squeeze in horror at the angry look on her face as she turned heading back inside. Lownote played a disappointed sounded note on his Bass guitar before turning and heading back inside.

“Sorry Branchie but we aren’t staying with posers” Kim-Petit frowned sympathetically at Branch before flipping her hair at Poppy and going inside with her sisters.

“You know you’re always welcome to visit us at our tribe.” Tambora patted Branch’s hand as she followed her mates inside too, Chaz gave Branch a soft smile and Poppy a blank frown as he floated inside.

“Poppy…I thought you learned about listening to others…I’m disappointed in you.” Hickory sighed at his friend before shaking his head in disappointment and going inside.

Prince Darnell didn’t say anything as he wrapped one arm around his brother and walked inside whispering to him.

“but I…”Poppy frowned in defeat as they went inside, she turned to Branch only to see him staring at the podium and tree house in utter defeat.

“Why…why couldn’t you just listen.” Branch sighed putting his hands in his pockets and going to help his friends pack, some of them had a tree in their rooms now.

The Next Day Poppy was sat watching sadly as the other trolls were packing up. Branch had helped Synth, Chaz, The Reggaeton Trolls and The K-pop gang get their things out of their wrecked rooms last night, now he walked over to Poppy as he couldn’t stand seeing her look this down.

“TrollsTopia was a terrible idea.” Poppy mumbled hiding her face in her arms.

“Poppy its not a terrible idea, you just have to understand everyone is different but you shouldn’t pretend to be something you’re not just to get along with them, I think it’s a great idea but you’re gonna have to work for it and that’s ok, if the idea is good enough then it worth it to work hard for it” Branch explained as he watched her slowly lift up her head with a smile.

“Thanks Branch, you always know what to say..and maybe that’s what we all need to hear” with a deep breath Poppy stood up with determination and made her way over to the ambassadors.

“Excuse me, Everyone” Poppy stood on some uncleaned rubble just as the ambassadors turned their backs to leave.

“Look this feels like the worst possible timing, but there’s something I wanna say.” Poppy asked slowly, the ambassadors all glanced at each other before nodding and turning to now face poppy with blank looks.

“Just close your eyes and imagine, Hundreds of trolls from each tribe and sub tribe, living in harmony” Poppy started as she opened up her scrapbook and started explaining her idea of TrollsTopia.

“All of us together, Different, but unified. Forming a new Troll City, that celebrates one anothers cultures, as a tribute to all Troll-Kind. And we’ll call it, TrollsTopia” Poppy pointed to the last pages with little felt versions of everyone before closing and hugging the scrapbook and smiling at them hopefully.

The ambassadors glanced at each other all murmuring at once about the idea before Poppy interrupted.

“I know it’s a lot.” Poppy stepped off the rubble and walked up to them.

“I mean we have a long history of seeing things differently, and to be honest, there are things that you all say and do that I don’t get.” Poppy told them walking past them all before stopping at Val, The Bounty hunters looked at each other with small smiles just happy to hear her being honest.

“Don’t get? Oh I see, So just cause I’m a hard rock troll, I’m hard to understand” Val smirked trying to bait her again like before, standing next to her Tresillo rolled his eyes ready to elbow her for ruining the moment.

“Actually, yeah Val, to me you are.” Poppy answered before Tresillo had the chance to nudge the rock troll, the response brought a smile to his face.

“Oh, Okay. Rock On” Val smiled, Poppy just earned a little bit of respect in that moment.

“The point is that coming together would be challenging, but if you ask me its totally worth it, because it also gives us a chance to become friends, to learn from each other and grow into one Troll nation, different but unified, like, uh…like” Poppy froze with a frown not able to think of a word to describe what she was trying to say.

“Like many notes making one beautiful cord.” Surprisingly Val offered with a slight smile.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to say.” Poppy beamed at the Rock Troll with a bright smile that reminded her of the blinding morning sun.

“Don’t get used to it.” Val retorted back with her usual frown.

“Ok, well what about the rest of you? What do you say”? Poppy turned her attention back to the other ambassadors.

“Well Poppy, you’re suggestin’ we go back and tell our friends to leave their homes and to move here, I gotta say that’s a lot to ask” Holly frowned with concern, sure she liked it here but going back and asking her friends to pack up and leave their families and homes for a strange place?.

"True, not everyone is going to be comfortable with such an arrangement even if we give a good word." Chaz pointed out getting agreements from the other trolls who were thinking the same thing.

“Yeah, yeah I get that Branch did point that out to, and I fully respect your decision” Poppy told them with a honest smile, even if they say no, she can’t say she didn’t try and that was enough for her.

“I’m glad you respect that poppy, you may redeem yourself yet” Baby-Bun nodded with a proud smile towards the young queen as the rest of the k-pop gang whispered to each other in Korean.

“Then again…Dang ya’ll we sure do make some great music together” Holly beamed towards Poppy making the queen flush.

“Oh yea totes.” Wani laughed holding up her hand for a high five from Holly.

“You got that right baby. Lets do it.” Lownote smiled after getting his Bass from Prince Darnell.

“I think this is gonna be a interesting experience, wouldn’t miss it for the world” Hickory smiled as the others started cheering, Synth got out his glowsticks while Dante, Lownote and Val played music.

“Yea and I get to hang out with my bro.” Darnell hip bumped Cooper as the two laughed.

**Music again**

_“*gasp* are you ready for a good time”_ Poppy stood back to back with Val as she played, the rocker gave a smirk at the Pop queen deciding to forgive her for that whole pretending thing.

_“Cause that’s how we like to roll”_ Dante was conducting his Music note birds as well as Guy diamond who glitter farted along to the music, Chaz floated nearby adding in his saxophone to Dante’s conducting.

_“yeah we always find a reason to celebrate”_ Holly was dancing along with the K-pop girls who danced around her with sync and ease.

“yeah! Yo” Synth was grooving along with Biggie and The reggaeton gang having given everyone glowsticks.

“I think this is gonna be the start of something real interesting Branch and I for one wouldn’t miss it for the world” Hickory laughed leaning against Branch while watching Dickory dance battle Lownote and Prince Darnell.

“haha yea…it sure is” Branch smiled back up at his country-Yodelling friend before grabbing his hand and dragging him in to join the dance with a laugh.

A few days had passed since then as the ambassadors and bounty hunters each went to return to their own tribe and talk to their friends.

“Get ready everyone! Their coming”! Poppy squealed in delight as she saw Holly Darling and some country trolls riding towards them, not far behind the Country Trolls, the new trolls from the Reggaeton Tribe rode along on large desert lizards being led by the three bounty hunters.

“Dozens of trolls from every tribe” Poppy looked over to where Val was leading the Rock trolls of Bug Bike’s The techno trolls were coming from the sea using the river and Lagoon.

They could see the K-pop Trolls all arriving on colorful shiny buses, The Smooth Jazz Trolls were either swinging from the trees or floating along the sky, the funk and Hip Hop Trolls obviously arrived in the Funk spaceships. And the Yodellers were riding in on what looked like goats.

“Branch! We’re about to meet all of the new citizens of TrollsTopia!, I can’t wait” Poppy squealed in excitement.

“Congratz Poppy we’ve got step one out of the way but remember it’s gonna be a lot of work” Branch reminded her with a smile as he held onto her hand in reassurance.

“And you’ll be with me every step of the way” Poppy asked with a knowing smile.

“Of course! Like Hickory said, wouldn’t miss this for the world” Branch laughed giving her hand a squeeze before turning his attention back to all the arriving trolls. Branch would do anything for his sister.

TrollsTopia was beginning.


End file.
